Et Le Rideau Tomba
by philomoon
Summary: En Trois Actes "Et encore un simulacre de procès !" Soupira Sirius en regardant Bellatrix se faire emmener violemment. Il bomba le torse, et son badge d'auror brillait fièrement. C'en était presque commercial...


**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf les cigarettes, la dépression et la stupidité de certains personnages.

**Résumé :** En Trois Actes Un simulacre de procès, pense Sirius en voyant Bellatrix se faire emmener. Il bombe le torse et son badge d'auror brille fièrement. C'en était presque commercial...

**Note :** Ecrite il y'a longtemps celle là ! Mais j'ai hésité à la poster sur ce site, allez savoir pourquoi... En tout cas bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de voir comment ça va tourner :) Merci à Quaithe pour m'avoir encouragé et m'avoir aidé "pour que tout tienne la route" et à Zelda-Sama d'être présente quand il le faut.

Et le rideau tomba

_Acte I_

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le vert de ses yeux rencontra le brun des siens. Hermione esquissa un sourire. C'était une belle journée. Coup d'œil, à la fenêtre. Le soleil brille. Sirius, a ses côtés. Les nuages sont blancs et vides. Les Weasley, juste derrière. Tous ensembles. Tout va pour le mieux.

Dumbledore semblait pourtant inquiet. Ses longs doigts de pianistes effleuraient le bois rude de la balustrade. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, sans doute pour essayer de les recoiffer. Ce sont les dernières minutes. Les gens emplissaient la salle. C'est la salle d'audience. Sirius a les yeux vides. Noirs et vides. Le ministre prit place, il parlait à voix basse à Dolorès Ombrage. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ses yeux ne se plissèrent pas. Ils sont vides, eux aussi. Mais tout va pour le mieux. Sirius s'était levé.

**. °OoO°.**

La lumière lui parut forte, à cet instant. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient derrière elle. Bellatrix tira une dernière fois sur les menottes. Energie du désespoir. Les doigts des deux aurors qui l'encadraient s'accrochèrent, lui tiraillèrent les bras. S'exprimer, ça peut faire mal. Bâtards. Puis, de toute manière, qui peut bien se soucier d'elle, à présent ?

Elle aperçut la lourde porte de la salle d'audience, juste au bout du couloir sombre et vide. Le vitrail filtre les rayons du soleil artificiel. Alors même l'espoir était artificiel, ici ? Un fourmillement de murmures résonnait dans la salle. Tout ça ? Tant de monde s'était déplacé, rien que pour elle ? Rien que pour la voir se faire condamner, encore une fois ?

Bellatrix eut un frisson de dégoût. Ils allaient tous la fixer. Eux, et leurs regards vides. Eux, et leurs grands yeux de victimes. Que c'était touchant. Il ne fallait pas, vraiment, merci ! La femme laissa échapper un ricanement de sa gorge froide. Ses yeux noirs et flamboyants se levèrent vers la fenêtre, une fois de plus. Les nuages sont beaux, aujourd'hui.

Elle venait de revoir Sirius. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses yeux s'étaient tournés d'eux même vers la porte. Sirius n'avait pas fait de bruit, pourtant non, il n'avait pas fait de bruit. Ce n'était pas comme avant. Elle s'étonnait toujours que son corps mince, ses jambes et ses bras fins, son visage perdu dans ses cheveux doux et aériens comme l'écume des vagues, elle s'étonnait que tout cet ensemble de petites choses douces et pures, tout ça fasse autant de bruit au sol quand Sirius marchait.

Il était appuyé contre le chambranle. Ça l'a étonnée, Bella. Il avait pris une pose nonchalante, les pieds légèrement croisés, les mains dans les poches. Il eut un rictus, mais il semblait assez amusé de la voir.

Bellatrix aurait voulu un peu le taquiner, lui dire quelque chose comme tu fais le beau, tu fais l'acteur. Si seulement ils s'étaient vus avant, quand elle était aussi libre de ses mouvements que lui, elle aussi, elle aurait pu faire comme cela, la tête haute, le dos droit, les mains dans les poches. Elle aussi, elle savait faire la belle, l'actrice.

C'était peut être a ce moment là que Bellatrix voulut lui dire un mot, un seul. Mais deux poignes puissantes la repoussèrent dans l'ombre. Il eut un mouvement tout en souplesse pour détacher son épaule du cadre de la porte, ses poings toujours enfoncés dans ses poches. Trois pas. Elle avait compté, Bella. Sirius avança dans la lumière. La poussière flotte, tout autour d'eux. C'est beau. Les deux hommes, derrière son dos, interrogèrent Sirius du regard. L'audience, allait-elle bientôt commencer ? Pouvait-on faire entrer l'accusée ? Il secoua la tête. Patience. Derrière la porte, les murmures reprirent.

**. °OoO°.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle. Deux hommes, derrière Bellatrix. Ils la tenaient avec force. Des menottes lui cinglaient les poignets. Tous les regards sont tournés vers elle. Tous ces yeux vides…Elle tressaillit. Le silence est puissant. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des vieux, des yeux, qui tous la regardent de leur infecte expression égale, même si elle était sûre qu'à l'intérieur, ils étaient euphoriques. Si on se penche un peu vers la droite, on peut admirer les nuages blancs, dehors. Ils veulent tous savoir. Savoir si la grande Bellatrix Lestrange sera ou non condamnée. Bien sur, qu'elle le sera. Les paris sont ouverts !

Elle regardait droit devant elle, sans voir personne autour. Personne. Comme quand elle était gamine. Elle fermait les yeux et elle n'existait plus. Plus personne ne pouvait la voir, même son père, même ses sœurs. Là, aujourd'hui, elle aurait vraiment tout donné pour avoir la force de fermer ses paupières, de s'évader, rien qu'une fraction de seconde, s'il vous plait. Une toute petite seconde…mais ses yeux rentrèrent en collision avec un regard noir. Un autre regard noir ?

Mais il est vide, lui aussi, comme tout les autres.

Bellatrix peina à se retenir de soupirer. Sylvius McNair. SM. C'était son jeu favori, en 3eme année. Frapper McNair, courir, traverser le couloir, courir, courir, encore courir et finir par se retourner pour mieux lui hurler combien il était bête. Ce n'était pas un rictus méchant, qui s'était placé sur son visage, comme a l'accoutumée après une phrase de résonnance agressive et brutalement, sauvagement vraie. C'était un sourire. Sylvius McNair. Sado-Maso, parce qu'il se laissait faire. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il est devenu bourreau.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il en avait été moins une…Bellatrix avait faillit éclater de rire devant tout le mangenmagot réuni, le ministre, et bien sûr : la moitié de la population sorcière de Londres. Mais peu importait. Cette saloperie de Sado-Maso avait été « épargné » et pas elle. Bien sûr que Bellatrix savait pourquoi ! Depuis que tout allait bien et ce, pour le mieux, le ministère avait une réputation infaillible. Et faire découvrir au monde que l'un de leurs bourreaux, qui plus est, un cher ami du très regretté Cornelius Fudge, était mangemort ?! Imaginez le scandale… Bien plus grand que celui là, encore. Scrimgeour avait préféré étouffer l'affaire plutôt que de salir la dorénavant si solide réputation du ministère.

Quelqu'un parla, près d'elle. Bellatrix était si distraite qu'elle ne comprenait que la moitié des paroles :

« …Violente…Chaise…Sécurité…Furie…Monsieur le ministre…Merci. »

Mais Bella s'en fichait. Elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cet imbécile, cet abruti, ce salop de McNair OSER lui adresser un signe de main encourageant. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, pour mieux regarder les aurors. L'un d'eux, le plus jeune, prit peur et lâcha subitement son bras. Petite nature, va. Aurait-elle eu un regard un peu…gênant ? Comme ceux qu'elle réservait d'ordinaire à Rodolphus ? Pauvre enfant. Il sera peut-être traumatisé à vie, qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance…Elle laisse son regard glisser vers l'autre type de gauche.

La salle était encore plus silencieuse qu'avant. Elle ne savait pas lequel de ces infâmes moldus avaient dit ça, mais le silence est d'or. Ce n'est pas faux.

Quelqu'un toucha sa lourde chevelure noire, puis tira violemment dessus. Bellatrix laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et de rage. QUI ?! L'auror de gauche rit. Immonde souillure. Il repoussa sa tête en avant, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus quitter Scrimgeour des yeux. Il la fixait d'un air hautain. Tant pis pour lui, il perdrait à ce jeu là. Elle était la meilleure, de toute façon. Elle n'avait jamais perdu, jamais. Sauf peut-être que, cette fois, elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

Ça faisait combien de temps, déjà ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne savait rien. Elle ne se souvenait que de ces soirées, où elle s'enivrait d'alcool et de sourires, et un soir, chez sa sœur peut-être, elle s'était regardée dans le miroir, celui du salon, celui tout cassé. Le reflet qui lui était renvoyé ne comportait pas qu'elle, cependant. Rodolphus riait bruyamment avec Lucius, Narcissa jouait aux échecs avec Travers, Dolohov et Mulciber étaient ivres morts sur le canapé, tandis que Yaxley et Rogue étaient en train de conspirer dans un coin. La fumée formait une sorte de nuage, au-dessus d'eux.

Tout était bien. C'était rassurant. Au moins, pour les sept ans de malheur, elle ne serait pas toute seule. Sept ans seulement ? En bonne compagnie, le temps passe vite. Ils survivraient surement. Puis, petit à petit, ils ont commencé à disparaître. Dolohov, Mulciber, Yaxley, Travers, Rodolphus…tous attrapés. Tous jugés. Elle se tenait peut être à la même place qu'ils avaient occupée. Leurs exécutions n'ont pas été publiques. Peut être feraient-ils pareil pour elle ?

Et Rogue ?! Ou pouvait bien-t-il être ? Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment beaucoup aimé, Bellatrix ne comprenait toujours où était passé ce petit crétin de Severus. Mort ? Impossible. Ça aurait fait la une de la gazette. L'histoire ne pouvait donc pas être étouffée non plus, ces assoiffés de journalistes ne rateraient jamais un scoop pareil. Soudain, une idée effleura Bellatrix. Et si…et si Rogue était vivant ?! Et s'il s'en était sorti ? Une chose était sûre, il était passé devant le tribunal, lui aussi. Avait-il eu une solide défense ?

Bellatrix lutta contre la poigne de son gardien et tourna la tête vers Dumbledore. Non. Inutile de rêver. Il refusait même de croiser son regard. Elle reporta donc à contrecœur son attention sur Scrimgeour. Soudain, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Yeux… le regard du ministre n'étais pas flou, trouble, vide, lui…même parfaitement clair mais…

« Avance. » Une voix aussi dure que du fer. Bellatrix obéit, elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire fouetter en place publique. Mais ce gardien ne payera rien pour attendre… Elle allait le dégoûter de la vie, promis. Sauf que Bellatrix n'était pas du genre à se répéter combien la vie était moche parce qu'elle l'était vraiment…Elle creusait. Et tant pis si ça faisait mal, mais c'était brutalement vrai.

Dernière provocation, pour la route. Elle se retourna discrètement et adressa un magnifique clin d'œil angélique au petit auror. Une moue horrifiée ? Tant mieux. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, petit.

Bellatrix fit un pas en avant, tous ces regards tournés vers elle, comme quand elle allait au bal d'hiver, avec ses petites sœurs.

**. °OoO°.**

Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son dos, d'un petit mouvement de tête agacé. Les deux grands yeux noirs de Bellatrix étaient plongés dans ceux d'un autre, mais Narcissa n'aurait sut dire qui, elle était trop mal placée. Allez, Bella ! Fait un effort ! Regarde par là… Regarde-moi. Montre-moi que tu as mal, Bella, laisse-moi voir une trace d'humanité dans tes yeux… Parfois, il faut être égoïste avec la douleur et la partager ! Remarque, Bellatrix la partageait déjà bien assez, cette douleur, même lorsqu'elle ne l'éprouvait pas.

« Bella…oh, Bella…dans quelle pétrin t'es-tu encore empêtrée, hein ?! Tu as finis par te retrouver ici, maintenant… Une poignée de juges qui ne savent absolument rien de toi se permettent de te juger et de te condamner à mort. On meurt toujours trop tôt - ou trop tard – et cependant la vie termine. Le trait est tiré, il faut faire la somme. Tu n'es rien d'autre que ta vie. » Elle aurait bien aimé le dire a sa sœur, ça. Pouvoir l'attirer contre elle, et coller sa bouche chaude contre l'oreille glacée de sa chair, de son sang, et lui chuchoter ces petits mots, tout doucement, gentiment, lestement, tristement.

Narcissa vit sa sœur avancer d'un pas lourd et confiant. Elle ne changerait donc jamais ? Bellatrix s'assit gracieusement sur la chaise, au milieu de la salle. Savait-elle, au moins, qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune chance ? Bellatrix sourit à Scrimgeour, sans faire attention a ce qu'il se passe autour. Que tous ces semblants de procès étaient faussés ? Les chaînes se referment sur son corps.

Son corps tout entier semble hurler son nom. Bella ! Mais aucun Narcissa ne résonne à ses oreilles. Elle essayait de se convaincre que sa sœur n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'elle ne devrait pas l'appeler, mais son coeur hurlait quand même.

**. °OoO°.**

Sirius porta sa main à son front. Sa manche sent encore la cigarette. Une main fend l'air pour venir s'échouer dans ses doux cheveux noirs, et ça formait comme une auréole au dessus de sa tête. Il jette un coup d'œil inexpressif à ses collègues. L'un d'eux lui fait un signe de main. Tout était bien.Depuis que le ministère avait décidé de passer l'éponge sur tout _ça_, et qu'il avait reçu en guise de rachat une proposition d'emploi au bureau des aurors, Sirius avait… Narcissa ?! Il fronce les sourcils. Mais que pouvait-elle bien… Ah, oui. Oui, Bellatrix était sa sœur. Il l'avait presque oublié ça…ou plus exactement, il n'avait pas voulu s'en souvenir. Elle a l'air paniquée. Un rictus amusé tord le visage de Sirius tendis que sa cousine essaie sans succès d'attirer l'attention de Bellatrix. Il penche la tête, sur le côté. Il ne pleuvra pas ce soir. Il reporta son attention sur le Magenmagot, qui contemplait l'accusée gravement. Le public est calme, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Scrimgeour se pare, se pâme, se gonfle d'importance, et se lève. Le discours habituel résonnerait bientôt dans cette salle, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Bellatrixn'était aux yeux du monde, qu'unepsychopathe.

Pourquoi les hommes éprouvaient-ils toujours le besoin d'étiqueter fébrilement ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ?

Tout ce qui nous entoure y passe. Vivant et inerte, matériel ou non. Ces mots sont présents, rassurent ! Certes faussés, mais rien de mieux à trouver. Psychopathe…

Comme si Bellatrix ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qui la rend plus abjecte encore est sans doute le fait qu'elle sait différencier le bien et le mal. Aucune conscience, voila tout.

Soudain, Sirius eut envie. Envie d'être a ce moment là un oiseau qui crèverait le vitrail d'un coup d'aile puissant, qui s'envolerait vers le soleil, le vrai et de percer les yeux, tout ces yeux avec cette lumière, la pure, que le mur de pierre empêche de passer.

On a perdu la guerre. Pas celle des baguettes, mais celle des idées alors maintenant, on s'en fout, hein ? De toute façon, celui le vainqueur réécrit l'histoire. Les mangemorts sont sales. A laver, désinfecter, nettoyer… C'est le ministère qui a gagné, eux et leurs idées bien propres, sans souillure. Peut-être que c'est comme ça que Sirius eut envie de se retrouver dans la neige. Le regard absent de sens des autres l'aurait accompagné jusqu'à la porte. Il aurait marché d'un pas calme, presque sûr, et il serait sortit. Narcissa, des yeux, l'aurait suivit, et ceux d'Harry peut-être aussi…

Alors il se serait étalé dans le froid, l'audience aurait commencé et lui, il aurait eu la paix. Tout irait pour le mieux.

Mais quand Sirius rouvrirait les yeux, ses doigts seraient encore accrochés au banc froid sur lequel il était assis et ses yeux noirs captureraient les gris… Narcissa le hantait. Et le pire était que le ministre avait déjà commencé à parler. Alors Sirius tendit l'oreille pour mieux les oublier. Eux, les yeux, les cieux…

**. °OoO°.**

« Mesdames, messieurs, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je tiens à le souligner, au risque de ressasser des évidences. Aujourd'hui marque la fin d'une ère, une ère de ténèbres et de doutes, où tous nous avons souffert sous la menace de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-nom. Déjà, notre société a commencé à rendre sa justice. »

Sa voix grave et forte résonnait devant l'audience. Bellatrix a les traits durcis. Harry regardait le plafond d'un air totalement absent. Sirius regardait Narcissa, dont les yeux caves semblaient imprégnés d'une forte appréhension. Allait-elle pleurer ? Il reporte son attention sur sa veste. L'odeur de la cigarette le collait affreusement.

« Si nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour reléguer définitivement au fond de notre mémoire cette sombre période, achever de faire notre deuil. Tous n'ont pas été châtiés, mais ce sera bientôt chose faite. Je vous le demande, juges, pour notre bien à tous. »

Tous n'ont pas été châtiés ? Cela signifie sans doute que prochainement, les heures supplémentaires seront monnaies courantes. Sirius racla ses ongles contre le bois rugueux du banc et lança un regard perçant à Bellatrix. Et si c'était elle, qui pleurait ? Son visage était inexpressif, égal. Soudain, Sirius, ça le fait bien rire, toute cette histoire. Riddikulus ! Un sourire laisse apparaître ses dents blanches et décolorées à l'aide d'un sort, sans doute pour oublier les cigarettes et Azkaban.

Il se souvenait, maintenant ! Le discours, ce discours, il n'avait pas été le même pour Rogue. Pour notre bien à tous…Sirius se mord la langue. Non, il ne devait pas rire maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant. Alors Sirius plaque sa manche senteur tabac contre sa bouche en se disant que, finalement, l'odeur de la cigarette n'est pas si désagréable.

Il jette un coup d'œil torve vers Narcissa. Elle va pleurer, ça se lit dans ses yeux rougis. Coup d'œil à sa montre. Le ministre continuait son discours mais Sirius s'en moquait. Quinze heures. Il avait l'habitude. C'est toujours à cette heure ci qu'il sort voir le bleu du ciel pour manger une pomme de la couleur des feuilles qui tombent.

**. °OoO°.**

Son cœur bat, ses mains se crispent sur la chaise et les chaînes s'enfoncent dans les poignets blancs de Bellatrix. Sa bouche s'assèche, ses oreilles bourdonnent, ses yeux rencontrent le flou des autres. Tout tournait. Allaient-ils poser la question ? Cette question ?

« Veuillez décliner votre identité. » Ordonna Scrimgeour d'une voix si faussement désintéressée qu'il en sembla encore plus écœurant que d'ordinaire.

Le cœur de Bellatrix néanmoins ralentit. C'est avec une difficulté qu'elle ne laissa pas paraître que sa bouche d'ouvrit.

« Bellatrix Charlotte Black Lestrange. » Enonça-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée qui sonnait aussi vraie que celle du premier ministre.

Sera-t-elle la prochaine ? Cette question, cette exclamation, cette douleur lancinante qui lui brûlerait les côtes, qui lui mangerait les poings…

« Vôtre lieu de résidence ? »

Bellatrix faillit répliquer lequel ? Mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre Narcissa dans l'embarras, bien que Lucius le méritait amplement. Lui aussi, avait été épargné. Pourquoi ? De l'argent, tout simplement. De l'argent, et du pouvoir…tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'en sortir. Tout ce qui valait la vie.

« Vôtre lieu de résidence ? » Répéta Scrimgeour en articulant exagérément, comme si il avait affaire à une imbécile.

« Le dernier que j'eus eu fut le manoir Black. » Dit sobrement Bellatrix. Quel beau mensonge…Si seulement il avait été ainsi, la vérité aurait été bien plus facile à dire. Après, réussir à cacher son séjour au domaine Malefoy pendant les années d'évasions…

« Mais la possession de ce manoir, ne revient-elle pas directement à votre cousin, qui est également le chef de bureau des aurors ? N'est ce pas Monsieur Sirius Black, ici présent ? »

L'assistance grimace. Allez y, allez y, condamnez là, tuez là…du moment que cela ne tourne pas au drame familiale ! Vite fait bien fait, comme les autres jours !

Sirius est contraint de se lever, et de porter ses mains à son cœur, en signe de dévouement au ministère. Dolorès Ombrage semblait apprécier. Sa fausse toux résonna dans l'assemblée. Personne ne se retourna vers elle, pas même Sirius, trop occupé à vérifier si Narcissa allait se tourner vers lui où non. Pitié, pitié…rien qu'une seconde, s'il te plait. Juste pour avoir le plaisir de croiser tes cieux, rien qu'une…

Mais le ministre reprend la parole, et toute l'attention se tourne de nouveau vers l'estrade.

« Quand avez-vous pris possession des lieux ? Par effraction ? »

Très Honnêtement, Bellatrix se voyait très mal aller demander les clés… Mais tant que le sujet ne déraillait pas sur les liens de familles, toute diversion était bonne !

« Non, il m'a ouvert la porte et m'a même offert un bol de soupe. »

L'air était palpable, à sa gauche. Sirius se braquait. Devant elle aussi, d'ailleurs.

« Oseriez vous insinuer, vous et votre esprit de dévergondée que Monsieur Black est un mauvais représentant de l'ordre ? Qu'il ouvre la porte à tout les mangemorts du coin, ou plutôt a ce qu'il en reste ?! »

« Non, Sirius serait trop lâche pour ça, car après, il y'a les gestes à assumer. »

Ces mots avaient été prononcés aussi durement qu'une gifle. Les joues de Sirius rougirent sous la violence de l'attaque. Il ne restait plus qu'à riposter…Quand il sera appelé à la barre, Bellatrix regrettera d'être née. Et Narcissa serait forcée de le regarder. Alors le souffle court, l'homme sourit.

« Silence ! A partir de maintenant, vous ne serez autorisée que de répondre par oui ou par non. »

Scrimgeour avait décidément un coffre de voix assez impressionnant… Allez, si elle se montrait un petit peu sage, Bellatrix osait espérer que Scrimgeour oublierait de poser la question fatidique.

« Oui. » Fit sa voix faussement calme et posée.

« Avez-vous donc déjà été condamnée à la réclusion permanente à Azkaban ? Avouez-vous vous en être échappée ? »

« Oui… »

« Avouez-vous avoir œuvré pour les idées de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-nom ? »

Sirius sent Harry remuer, à ses côtés. Bellatrix semblait lutter contre une crise de fou rire imminent.

« Oui ! » Un oui enthousiaste et dynamique.

« Avouez-vous avoir colporté des pensées profondément racistes pour les enseigner à d'autres ? »

Ils sont déjà tous morts, ces _autres_, à l'heure qu'il est.

« Oui. » Sirius ricane. La mine de Bellatrix s'assombrit. Cette fois, ce fut un petit oui presque éteint. On y était presque…

« Avouez-vous ne pas avoir été convoquée devant ce tribunal en tant qu'innocente ? »

Bellatrix secoue la tête d'un air tragique en souriant. Ses yeux fixaient ses chaînes.

« Oh, ça non… »

« Avouez-vous mériter ce procès ? »

Cette fois ci, elle fronça les sourcils. Mériter un tel procès ? Petit rire amer. Manière détourner d'avouer être sale. Alors elle regarda ses mains. La graisse des chaines les avaient noircies. Ne laissant rien paraître, elle inclina la tête sur le côté et regarda le ciel. Belle journée, n'est ce pas ?

« Que voulez vous dire ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement sans quitter les cieux des yeux.

Le ministre eut un soupir impatient avant de reprendre tragiquement :

« Nous forcerez-vous à faire l'inventaire de vos crimes ? »

Vaut mieux être perdu que d'avoir volé un bœuf que celui d'un œuf. Mais pourquoi les stupides expressions moldues d'Andromeda lui revenaient-elles maintenant ?! Hum. Pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout, c'était la dernière de choses…à ne pas faire. Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur le visage de l'accusée. Alors elle recula, s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise et pencha sa tête vers la fenêtre.

« Je vous écoute, mon cher ministre ! »

Et sa voix résonna, encore et encore dans tout l'amphithéâtre, ricochant sur les murs, les grimaces et les regards.

Ce fut peut être à cet instant que Bella comprit qu'elle fonçait droit sur un mur. Et ce mur serait sa perte : l'orgueil.

Le visage de Scrimgeour recula dans l'ombre, celui de la femme, près de lui, avança dans la lumière. La poussière fend l'air, se propage, se pose sur les épaules frêles de Narcissa. Bellatrix est folle, juste folle.

Alors Dolorès Ombrage eut un rictus. Un craquement, puis un autre. Scrimgeour s'étirait les doigts. Bella frissonna. Les regrets viendraient après. Elle n'était pas comme Sirius. Elle savait se cacher la vérité. Puis son sourire s'étiole, en puis s'envole. Bellatrix attend. Qui craquerait en premier ? Il ou elle ? Il et elle ? Sirius se redresse. Un sourire creuse ses joues. Et les doigts de Dumbledore qui pianotaient toujours sur le bois…Mais la voix d'Ombrage s'élève.

« Bellatrix Charlotte Black Lestrange, vous êtes accusée d'avoir comploté avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-nom, de vous être évadée d'Azkaban et d'avoir commis les crimes suivants :

Le meurtre de la famille Longdubat, dont le seul rescapé est la personne de Neville Longdubat, après les avoir torturés à l'aide du sortilège doloris… »

Bellatrix sourit. O, nostalgie…Rodolphus, alcool, cigarette, dix neuf ans, hurlements...

« Celui de Gidéon Prewett, et la torture de son frère, Fabian Prewett… »

Harry sent Molly se hérisser, près de lui. Que cette femme ose…qu'elle ose ne pas reconnaître le meurtre de ses frères…

Mais Bellatrix sourit. Les souvenirs l'assaillent...

« Vous êtes également accusée d'avoir aidé Pius Thickness à mourir… »

Ce cher Pius…son sourire s'élargit…

« Et d'avoir assassiné Kingsley Shacklebolt de manière si violente que nous préférons nous taire… »

Puis s'étiole. Shacklebolt ? Aucun souvenir de lui. Surement une œuvre de Rodolphus mais…

« Je ne… »

« La torture de Neville Longdubat, ici présent… » La coupa Ombrage en inclinant la tête vers un le jeune garçon au sourire tordu. « Ainsi que celle d'Hermione Granger, que nous appellerons à la barre dans quelques instants… » Hermione croise les yeux de Sirius. Un hochement de tête.

« Mais n'oublions pas maintenant les meurtres – ou plutôt les massacres de familles complètes – des Brown, Abbot, McLaggen, Lovegood, Vance, Skeeter… »

Les yeux de Bellatrix semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. Tous ces noms ? Impossible. Elle n'en reconnaissait pas la moitié. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis de toute façon que faire ? Qui la croirait ? Qui l'aimait ? Narcissa ? Surement pas. Bellatrix n'avait pas le droit de l'entraîner dans sa foule de problèmes. Alors sa main s'agrippa aux chaînes tandis que celle de sa sœur s'entrouvrit et se referma nerveusement sur les plis de sa robe noire. Personne, dans l'assemblée, ne devait savoir qu'elle avait passé une année au manoir Malefoy.

Silence, autour d'elle. Mais soudain Bella réalisa...La jeune sang de bourbe, la brune ! Celle qu'elle avait torturé, il y'a de cela un été ! La petite copine de Potter...Granger. Elle l'avait vu et portait surement encore la marque de leur entrevue au creux du cou.

L'affreux visage d'amphibien de Dolorès Ombrage abandonna son long parchemin des yeux et reporta son attention sur Bellatrix. Un horrible sourire éclaira son visage.

« Reconnaissez-vous les faits, Mme Lestrange ? »

Mais l'enchainée secoua sa longue crinière tragique.

« Non. »

Dans l'assistance, le vide se creusa instantanément tandis que ses yeux morts l'accusaient froidement. Ainsi, Bellatrix Lestrange, mangemort de sinistre réputation refusait de s'admettre meurtrière ? Soit ! Elle en payera les conséquences... Mais à quoi tu joues, Bella ? Narcissa rejeta la tête en arrière, son cœur battant, son cœur saignant... Mais ne fait pas cette tête, Cissa. Ton beau Sirius est là ! L'homme bomba le torse sous les sourcils froncés d'Hermione tandis que Molly sentit la main de Ron sur la sienne. Ne t'en fais pas maman, elle sera condamnée.

Le bleu des yeux de Scrimgeour s'échappa au brun des siens. Ombrage opina. Elle allait le regretter...

« La liste des noms de vos victimes ne vous à sans doute pas suffit ? » Fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

« Je ne les reconnaît pas, pour la plupart. » Lança Bella d'une voix laconique. Allez, idiote ! Rafraîchis moi la mémoire, et on va bien rigoler !

« Ou peut-être est-ce également l'œuvre de votre mari ? Vous partagez le même dossier, savez vous? » S'exclama Ombrage d'une moue dédaigneuse.

Puis contre toute attente, Bellatrix rit.

« Il doit être bien épais, alors ! »

Scrimgeour grimace.

« Un petit peu trop, même... » Marmonna-t-il.

Un rictus laisse apparaître les dents blanchies de Sirius. Un petit peu seulement ?

« Je demande à la barre Hermione Granger ! »

Haussement de sourcil. Déjà ? Décidément, Dolorès était hargneuse. Peut être que sa cousine avait tué quelqu'un de la famille Ombrage, quelqu'un comme son mari...? Ombrage mariée ?! Non. L'idée en était écœurante... Impossible.

En un gracieux tourbillon de soie beige, la cape d'Hermione s'élança à sa suite. Et bien ça y'est, la sang de bourbe est arrivée... Bellatrix fit la moue et ramena ses doigts se presser contre la joue. Merde. Mais comment s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne parle ? Alors pour la première fois de la soirée, un nœud de regrets s'empara de son ventre... Si seulement elle avait eu le temps de la tuer avant ! Trop tard...La femme crapaud se leva pour faire d'incessante et agaçante allées - venues entre

« Miss Granger, auriez vous l'amabilité de nous raconter votre dernière entrevue avec l'accusée ? » Fit Ombrage en se postant devant Hermione.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, le cerveau encore embrumé de pensées. Luna. Luna Lovegood. Son cœur se serre. N'avait-elle pas été assassinée sous ses yeux il y'a de cela plus d'un an ? Et pourtant, ce n'était pas cette horrible femme qui tenait la baguette. Le souvenir flou d'un visage d'homme cerclé de noir s'imposa alors à elle. Noir…mais qui ?! Son nom était sur le bout de ses lèvres…c'était…

« C'était il y'a deux ans. »

Le contenu de l'étiquette qui trônait sur le visage anonyme s'envola.

« Mais encore ?! » Le ton d'Ombrage trahissait sa nervosité.

Hermione n'avait pas apprécié…Toute cette histoire de procès, de bouc émissaire, de renouveau…Mais comme on le lui avait déjà dit un jour : _La naissance est un acte brutale. La renaissance l'est aussi._ Autant faire ce qu'on lui demandait tout de suite…mais. Mais, mais, toujours ce, ces mais, discrets, présents, appuyés _mais _toujours placés au début de phrase, hypothèse, rompant l'équilibre des mots en apportant le doute…_Mais _l'heure n'était plus à la rhétorique. Lorsqu'un fragment d'éclat de conscience s'envola en un semblant de souffle de vie, Hermione se décida.

« Il y'a deux ans. Deux ans…et…» Et que le temps passe vite.

« Oh, abrégez ! » Souffla Dolorès Ombrage en un murmure agressif.

Plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Alors comment abréger…? Tant chose à raconter… les yeux de Bellatrix s'obscurcissent, ses joues rosissent, sa poitrine se soulève encore et encore, n'offrant aux regards que la pâle vision qu'un grand bal masqué de chaînes rouillées.

« J'étais avec Harry et Ron. Tout c'est déroulé très vite… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-nom avait rendu son nom tabou. Nous ne l'avons sût que trop tard…en battement de cils, nous étions entre leurs mains, devant elle et…»

« Où étiez-vous ? Avec qui était-elle ? »

Le cœur de Bellatrix se rompit brutalement contre sa cage thoracique. Narcissa, Lucius, les autres…ils ne devaient pas être impliqués dans l'affaire ! Avoir été le dernier mangemort condamné était un titre qu'elle convoitait parfaitement. Et en plus, Narcissa était sans défense…Lucius ne pourra rien faire pour elle, malgré son argent et son statut politique. Epargné, épargné…ce mot sonnait à elle comme une douce mélodie, maintenant. Non. Narcissa ne doit pas être citée, ne doit pas être nommée... Elle va y rester, si le nom de Manoir Malefoy est prononcé.

Alors Bella se mordit la lèvre en accusant froidement du regard le demi-sourire d'Hermione. Elle va parler, elle va parler, elle va crever…

« C'était au manoir, au manoir…»

« Il n'y avait pas de manoir ! » Bellatrix est à bout de souffle « Ce n'était qu'une illusion, une simple illusion, jeté par un minable sort, c'est tout… »

Qu'elle aurait aimé que ce fusse la vérité… Un éclat de surprise s'étale sur les pupilles d'Hermione. Mais que faisait-elle…? Une illusion ? Impossible ! Les Malefoy n'étaient certainement pas illusoires. Et Fenrir Greyback, encore moins ! Elle porta convulsivement sa main à son avant bras. La marque des griffes devait y être encore…si l'occasion se présentait, Hermione n'hésiterait pas à prouver l'authenticité des actes de ces sales…mon dieu. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser comme Eux, maintenant. Sale, propre…même connerie que l'histoire des sangs ! Un rictus dégoûté déforma ses lèvres, que les yeux de l'assemblée prirent pour une grimace tout bonnement adressée à Bellatrix, qui lui tira la langue. Alors Hermione, bien loin de se douter qu'autour d'elle la vie continuait, se sentit soudain lasse. Très lasse. _Mais_ quand les préjugés s'arrêteraient-ils ?! Pourquoi ne pas vivre en paix ?! Pourquoi...tout cela était ridicule. Autant ses dires que ses pensées. Et encore plus les songes du ministère ! Puis au diable cette Bellatrix…Elle en avait déjà bien assez sans.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'une quelconque hallucination de ma part. » Lança froidement Hermione, préférant s'adresser à Ombrage plutôt qu'a l'accusée.

« Je n'ai jamais dit hallucination, petite idiote ! » La coupa Bellatrix sans la quitter des yeux, inquiète. « Illusion ! Illusion ! Nous n'étions pas dans un manoir ! »

« Votre langue se délierai-t-elle enfin, Mme Lestrange ? » Se moqua Scrimgeour. Allez vous faire foutre, répliqua le silence buté de Bellatrix.

Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de Sirius s'étiola. Narcissa était sur le bord de pleurer… Mais que fais-tu, Bella ?! Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? Et cesse de regarder ce putain de ministre comme ça, s'il lui prenait l'envie de se venger sur toi… Cependant, le 'putain de ministre' ne sembla pas s'occuper outre mesure de la lueur désespérément rageuse qui brillait dans les pupilles noires de Bellatrix. L'excitation, peut-être ? Espoir vain, alors. Plutôt mourir que de se voir contrainte d'avouer chaque pêché - un à un - devant toute la cour d'assise ! Et elle s'était promis de laisser Narcissa en dehors de ça, de toutes les façons. Tant qu'à être condamnée à crever - crever, en cette délicieuse circonstance, était l'exacte terme -, mieux valait faire un dernier effort. Un dernier, juste un, pour les innocents, les vrais. Et pourtant, rares étaient ceux qui l'étaient vraiment… Tout le monde avait participé. Autant chez les mangemorts que les aurors. Tout le monde avait tué. Alors pourquoi n'accuser que _nous_ ? Parce que nous étions sensés être les méchants, les faces effrayées que tout l'univers pointait du doigt en se foutant bien des conséquences. Même certains mangemorts avaient été épargnés pour leurs argents ou leurs places au ministère. Evitons le scandale tant qu'il en est encore temps. Juste une poignée, condamnée. Tout ceux qui avaient fait un jour où l'autre la une de la gazette de sorciers. C'en était presque commercial. Donner l'impression que tout va bien, que le ciel est bleu, que les méchants sont coupables de tout pour mieux pouvoir s'en laver les mains. Exquise politique, vraiment. Et _je_ pèse mes mots. Et cependant, tout ce qu'ils semblaient oublier dans cette histoire n'avait de cesse. La mémoire. Les gens se souviennent, et ça, personne ne pourra jamais rien contre. Ce qui a eut lieu à eut lieu. On ne peut réécrire l'histoire, Scrimgeour. Tu peux te débarrasser des acteurs principaux par un concept de semblant de procès honteux, certes. Pourtant les gens n'oublieront jamais, et c'est bien ce qui te fais le plus mal. Pas coupable, _je_ le suis. Mais Cissy est là, aussi…

« Mme Lestrange ? Seriez-vous en train de vous remémorer les croustillants détails de vos crimes ? » Ricana Scrimgeour d'une voix douce et posée.

Les regards étaient tournés vers Bellatrix qui, le visage crispé de fureur, ne semblait même plus porter de l'attention a ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sa cage thoracique sembla enfermer son cœur en un puissant étau. Un soupire de lassitude s'empara de Sirius. Trop tard, Narcissa ne pleurera pas. Elle était bien trop absorbée par l'attente des paroles de sa sœur. Maintenant, le sybarite hésitait presque à finir ses doux ébats.

Puis soudain, une voix tout à fait inattendue s'éleva du gradin des membres du Magenmagot.

« Je tiens à préciser que la peine sera moins forte si vous nous racontez, Mme Lestrange. »

Une voix de femme ? Amélia Bones, Bellatrix en était sur. Mais sa remarque profondément stupide l'attrista gravement. Peine moins forte que la mort ? Quoi alors ? Une journée de vie en plus ? Et raconter…raconter quoi ?! Il n'y avait rien à raconter ! La moitié des crimes dont elle était accusée n'était pas d'elle, de toute manière ! Avait-on oublié qu'elle avait déjà passé quinze longues années en prison ? Accomplir autant de meurtre en l'espace d'une année relevait du génie. Et pourquoi Amélia Bones faisait-elle semblant de croire aux conneries ministérielles ? C'était une femme droite et juste, en son temps… A moins que…Elle ne sache pas. Qu'elle ne sache rien. Que personne ne sache, même ! Bellatrix était au moins sur d'une chose : si Bones ne savait pas que les procès étaient faussés, alors plus de la moitié du Magenmagot n'était pas en courant non plus. Il fallait **absolument**, absolument qu'elle lui touche deux mots à l'entracte. Et cela le plus vite possible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Sirius. Il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. La vie ne serait plus de tout repos, pour lui. Plus rien à perdre. Juste à gagner. Du moment qu'on ne lui reparlait pas de ce semblant de mensonge grossier sur le Manoir Black…

« Je souhaite reporter l'audience ! »

Sa voix s'éleva, résonna, raisonna, et s'emporta en un torrent de murmures puissants et furieux, rauques et grincheux. Tout ça faisait l'effet d'une vague, d'une sensation d'adrénaline obstinément languissante que certains ne croyaient plus avoir ressentie depuis longtemps. Un an et quelques, surement.

Bellatrix aspirait de soulagement, Sirius soufflait difficilement, tandis que Narcissa…ne semblait plus respirer du tout.

Vraiment, l'entracte promettait d'être passionnant !


End file.
